


Aventuriers

by Lisky



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Wanderlust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les gitans ont un parfum d'<i>ailleurs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aventuriers

Roger adore ce parfum musqué, un peu épicé, cette odeur de bois mouillé, de vent glacé et de marécages, qui se répand comme un brouillard et embaume tout le port quand les bateaux gitans arrivent à quai.

Emballés, les enfants de Jordan se précipitent à l'abordage des péniches, et provoquent crânement leurs occupants.

Avec bonhommie puis impatience, les gitans finissent par chasser les envahisseurs, qui s'enfuient à grands cris ravis dans les rues d'Oxford.

 

Amèrement, Lyra se moque et les insulte ; mais Roger sait qu'elle rêve plus que tout de partager leurs secrets et leur vie exotique.


End file.
